Caught
by Porcelain Maiden
Summary: There's something new about, something that's lurking in the back of everyone's mind. When the Avengers and their children are threatened by something they've never expected before, never thought of, they must all put aside differences to save the world yet again-this time from their own families.
1. Chapter 1

"When there's nothing left to call my own, I'll be there for you."

-Anonymous

Dakota Antonia Stark had always loved her lab. It was secluded, quiet, and far away from anyone else who would be struck by the urge to just walk in. At that moment, she was working on a new gadget. It appeared to be a large disk, and it was spitting sparks out as if there was a fire lit somewhere deep inside of it.

Dakota reached across the table, keeping a hand on the top of the disk to hold it closed, and feeling for a screwdriver. Finally, her fingers found the cold plastic. She pulled it to her, and closed the top. She grinned triumphantly, before flipping a switch on the disk. The shape of her friend, Chris Banner, fizzled into existence. She was blue, though, in the hologram.

"That went well," He commented. "Can you see me?"

Dakota nodded in confirmation. "I can." Her grin turned cocky. "You know, you're looking a little blue. Did something go wrong today?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "It's the hologram, Dakota. Anyway, Dad and I will be over sometime soon."

"I shall await it with impatience," Dakota replied. "Bring chocolate or something. It'll make my day."

Chris shrugged a shoulder. "Isn't your brother allergic?"

"Too bad for him," Dakota said. She reached over and switched the disk off. She lifted it up easily, and slid it into a circular space she had reserved especially for it. After closing up, she turned off the lights, locked the door, and wandered upstairs.

"Dad," She called, sticking her hands in her pockets. Dakota glanced into the long hall of bedrooms, and heard swearing and the sounds of roaring and metal clashing together coming from one. "Dad?" Dakota walked to the room, and looked in. Tony Stark was sitting on the ground, in plaid pajamas, with a PlayStation 3 controller in his hands, a stream of cuss words coming from his mouth, and a huge dragon filling a TV screen.

"Hey, 'Kota," Tony said through gritted teeth as his character shot a large ball of something blue at the dragon.

"Is that Skyrim? Really?" Dakota asked, crossing her arms and raising a light red eyebrow at her father. "This is what happens when you get bored, eh?"

"I am not bored. I am saving the world," Tony replied, his thumbs moving extremely quickly to avoid the blast of fire that was being blown at him.

"Didn't you already do that in real life?" Dakota said. She leaned against the doorframe, pretending not to notice the game.

"I don't have to nuke space in this, and I am in no danger of dying," Tony flashed his daughter a grin. "It's a pretty good deal, if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you, but whatever you say," Dakota replied.

"Dakota," Pepper's voice called.

"You just might be in trouble, darlin'," Tony said, his voice teasing.

"If I am, it's your fault, Dad," Dakota joked. "Coming, Mom!"

Pepper was waiting for her daughter in the kitchen downstairs, with a video screen open in front of her. "The Banners are here," She informed Dakota as she walked in. "Can you go get the door?"

Dakota sighed. "Sure."

"Thanks, sweetie," Pepper kissed the top of Dakota's head.

"You're welcome," Dakota said. She went to the elevator, and pressed the down button. "JARVIS," She called.

"Yes, Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked in his cool, calm accent.

"Let the Banners in," Dakota replied.

"Of course," JARVIS said.

Dakota entered the elevator, and waited until it reached the ground floor. Bruce and Betty were there, as was their son, Chris. "Hey, Dakota," Chris grinned when he saw her exit the elevator.

"Hey, Chris," Dakota grinned back. "Bruce, Betty, welcome. Come on in. The others should be arriving soon."

The Banners joined Dakota in entering the elevator, and brought them up. Greetings were chorused as Pepper and Tony greeted Bruce and Betty.

"Tony, why are you still in your pajamas?" Bruce asked.

Tony glanced down at his clothes. "It's the new trend," He joked. "Haven't you heard?"

Bruce chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Dakota linked arms with Chris. "So, did you bring chocolate?" She inquired.

Chris laughed, and took a Butterfinger bar out of his jacket pocket. "Yes, I did."

"You are amazing," Dakota declared, taking the chocolate and nearly dragging Chris towards the table, where their parents were waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong."

-Carrie Underwood

The rest of the families had arrived. They sat around a glossy table, the sounds of chatter echoing off of the walls.

"So why are half of us in our pajamas?" Dakota asked, stealing a piece of bacon off of her older brother, Jared's, plate.

"We're lazy," Liam Banner replied as he reached over for an extra pancake.

"You eat too much, Liam," James Rogers commented. He poured syrup over his pancakes.

"I'm eating for two," Liam retorted.

"Boys, play nice," Jane Foster said.

The two ignored her and continued bickering.

"So how have all of you been doing?" Steve asked, glancing around the table at the many people.

Tony shrugged. "Eating. Sleeping. Inventing. The usual."

"We recently returned from Asgard," Thor said, digging into his large plate of pancakes.

"Oh? How's Odin and all of them?" Rachel Rogers, Steve's wife, inquired.

"They are doing well. Loki is still locked in his prison safely, as are his children," Thor replied. "All is well."

"Loki had kids? Who knew?" Clint commented.

"Four of them," Thor said, his mouth full. "Hela, Fenrir, Jormungand, and Sleipnir."

"He's probably not the most caring father," Natasha murmured.

"It is Loki we're talking about," Pepper agreed.

"If he ever comes back here, we'll be ready for him," Maria said.

"Could we change the subject?" Bruce inquired.

"Brucie Boy's right. We're not here to discuss Reindeer Games, let's get back to something else," Tony said, shoveling pancake into his mouth.

"How's SHIELD going, Nick?" Betty asked.

"We have a lot of new recruits," Nick replied. "We're spending a lot of resources on training them."

Meanwhile, all of the kids were talking as well.

"You know, Chris has really bad taste in music," Mason Barton was saying.

"Hey!" Chris protested. "Jason Mraz is not bad taste."

"It's just girl music," Jared muttered into his cup.

"It is not girl music," Dakota said. "I'm a girl, I would know. Now that Coldplay stuff, that's bad."

Andrei Barton mock gasped. "How do you not like Coldplay?"

"Coldplay is amazing," Phillip Fury agreed.

"Jonah, what do you think?" Dakota turned to the blonde half-Asgardian boy.

Jonah hesitated. "I really don't know anything about music around here. I haven't listened to almost any of it."

"You see? This is a deprived child," Dakota said, gesturing to him.

"He's two years older than you," Jared pointed out.

"So?" Dakota asked. "What's your point?"

"Guys, why are we talking about this?" Blake asked.

Dakota shrugged. "I have no idea."

"In my opinion, all of you are too protective of your music tastes," James piped up.

Jonah shook his head. "I have to agree with James…"

"You guys are taking the alien's side?" Mason exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome and shut up," Dakota replied in a snarky tone

Mason made a rude hand gesture at her, and Dakota's eyes narrowed.

"If you do that one more time, I will break your fingers," She said in a low, dangerous voice. Mason may have been the son of two assassins, but he knew that Dakota kept her word.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, calm down," Mason mumbled.

"She's right, you know," Andrei pointed out. "That was rude."

"What, so now you're taking her side?" Mason asked, sounding irritated.

"She's the only girl, Mason," Andrei muttered, elbowing Mason hard. "And she's a Stark. You know that she'll find a way to get you."

"Fine," Mason groaned.

"Now that you've all shut up and seen the flipping light," Dakota speared Mason with a glare. "Can we get back on topic?"

"Of course," Chris said.

"See? This guy has sense. The rest of you could stand to learn from him," Dakota said.

"Jared, you've been rather quiet this whole time," James commented.

"Hm?" Jared looked up from his laptop. "I'm content to just listen and be entertained by all of you."

"You and Phillip are the only two quiet people at this table," Blake commented.

"Are not," The two of them said in unison.

"Are too," Blake replied.

Nick stood up, knocking on the table with a fist to get everyone's attention. The adults and teens alike turned to look at him, immediately quiet.

"Sorry for breaking up the conversations," He said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I need to tell you of some new… threats that are threatening us."

"Threats?" Tony leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers together. "Do enlighten us."

Fury glared at Tony with his one good eye.

"Shut up, Tony," Maria and Pepper said in unison.

"Anywaaay," Dakota cut in. "Threats."

"There's a new organization, that simply call themselves the Sisterhood," Fury began. "SHIELD has been receiving warnings from them, and more than a few agents have turned up mutilated."

"Mutilated… how?" Steve asked.

Fury turned his one eye on Steve. "They had their faces torn off, and then were strangled with their own intestines."

A general sound of disgust ran around the table.

Rachel looked absolutely revolted. "How could someone do something like that? Who would do something like that?"

"There are a lot of messed up people in this world, Mrs. Rogers," Fury replied.

"Far too many," Maria added.

"What do you want us to do about this Sisterhood?" Natasha asked.

"Get rid of them," Nick said simply.

These are the families, just for reference

The Starks: Tony, Pepper, Jared, and Dakota.

The Banners: Bruce, Betty, Chris, and Liam.

The Rogers: Steve, Rachel, and James

The Bartons: Clint, Natasha, Mason, and Andrei.

The Fosters: Thor, Jane, and Jonah.

The Furys: Nick, Maria, Phillip, and Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

"The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake. It's the house telling you to close your eyes."

-Of Monsters and Men

There was a loud ruckus of sound that came from that simple statement.

"How do you expect us to get rid of them?" Steve's voice cut through the others.

Fury leveled his glare on the Captain. "You are the Avengers. You have saved the world already-a cult should be no match for you."

"And if they are a match? What then?" Betty inquired.

"Then you'll have a challenge for once," Nick replied. "I'll expect all of you at the SHIELD base tomorrow at ten."

Their dinner adjourned, the six families separated for the night.

)(!**!)(!**!)(

The next morning, the Starks awoke far too early for their tastes. Pepper was the only one up and dressed, in a pink shirt, a black pencil skirt, and ballet flats. She was sitting at the table when the rest of her family slowly filed in.

"Good morning!" She chirped.

Tony ran a hand through his already extremely messy hair, messing it up worse. He was dressed in a wrinkled shirt and old jeans, and grease stained his hands. He grabbed a mug of coffee, and sat down. He drained it before kissing Pepper. "Morning," He said.

"It's too early," Jared grumbled as he walked in, wearing dark blue shirt and sweatpants. "I hate mornings."

"I have to agree with you," Dakota yawned as she sat down on the counter and curled up on the marble, trying to go back to sleep. She was clad in a white and gray horizontal striped tank top, with a small blue denim jacket, slightly ripped blue-gray jeans, and Converse to match. "Couldn't you program JARVIS to wake us up a little later?"

"If you woke up any later, we would all be late," Pepper informed her family, smiling slightly at their antics.

"What time is it?" Tony asked, refilling his mug with coffee.

"Nine thirty," Pepper answered. "You're all right on time."

"Great," Dakota mumbled.

"Suit up, kiddos, it's time to head out," Tony said, setting his mug down and standing up. Dakota and Jared mumbled their assent, before heading out to find their Lady Spark and Titanium suits, respectively.

Five minutes later, the Stark family stood on the landing. They were all suited up-Dakota in her blue and silver set of armor, Jared in his gray and green, and Tony in his red and yellow. Pepper was in the car, and would meet them there.

"Let's head out," Tony said, his voice tinny for a moment from inside the suit. The three blasted off, a triangle that flew over the heads of hundreds of people that pointed upwards and muttered among themselves.

)(!**!)(!**!)(

Tony, Jared, and Dakota landed on the ground in front of the SHIELD base easily, Tony going to one knee to absorb the landing before straightening up. "Hey, guys. What'd we miss?" He said, his voice a little tinny for a second before his mask went up. He grinned cockily around at the assembled families.

The trio's suits rippled off of them, and into briefcase forms that they had Happy take away when Pepper and he arrived.

"Nothing, actually, which is probably a bit of an achievement for you," Clint replied, grinning to show that he was joking.

"That hurts, Barton. I'm cut to the heart," Tony said sarcastically, his hand going to his Arc Reactor.

"Be nice," Pepper scolded him.

Fury walked out of the SHIELD base, looking around at the families. He gestured for them to follow him, and they did. He led them through stainless steel hallways and down stairwells. Past SHIELD agents and rooms and computers.

They reached a large, circular room. An oval table was in the middle, with chairs set around it. They took their seats, Dakota sitting between Chris and Mason.

"Thank you all for being on time," Fury began.

"Our pleasure," Jared called out, making a few of the kids laugh.

"I'll be giving you all some information on the Sisterhood, and then you'll go with Maria to train," Fury said, ignoring Jared's comment. The lights dimmed, and a screen lit up on the wall.

"The Sisterhood is an exclusive group of women, trained to torture, interrogate, and then kill," He began, a picture of the murdered, mutilated agents on the screen. Dakota leaned her head on Chris's shoulder, having to tear her eyes away from the gruesome picture. "They have no restraints on who they kill, and they have been known to kidnap children to train and raise in their cause.

"They are a very secret group as well. All of them wear masks, to conceal their identities," The picture switched to one of a red haired woman grinning up at the camera, blood staining her hands and black mask. "They are human, most of them, but some have been found to have powers.

"Some of those powers are very similar to the Avenger's."

"Similar? What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"One of the Sisterhood has another form similar to the Hulk's, and another can summon lightning, to name a few," Fury replied in a grave voice.

"Great. Just wonderful," Dakota muttered.

"It'll be fine, 'Kota," Chris whispered to his friend.

"Whatever you say, Christopher," Dakota replied.

"We will be giving a copy of the map of their headquarters to everyone," Fury finished. "Now, if you could all follow Maria."

Maria stood. "Come, it's time to see just how good at combat you are."

"Am I right to be dreading this?" Dakota asked.

"Knowing you, yes," Mason said.

"Go away, Mason."


End file.
